


crevice

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, no violence but rated t for bodily harm and blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: leo departed with the single shining star that orbited his universe.





	crevice

"Why do you always do this, Leo-kun,"

A rough voice spoke out through the dust, a cave of emotions built up inside and ripped apart so easily, like the binding contract between two souls was made to be broken. 

Leo's eyes widened in shock, feeling his heartbeat in his ear, suffocating his head, filling his chest with unvited waves, a storm approached his unreleased anger and it rocked steadily. 

The grasp on his shirt was prominent and heavy, a beating to his own chest served him right, he figured. The firery boy turned slowly, to gaze at the icy opponent, a mixture and collision of two entirely different states of being. The waves rose higher, crashing into the tall rocks and kept all instances of life ashore. 

The boy made of ice pulled at his own clothing, ripping them and tearing the fabric at the seams, an endless sensation rippled across his prickled skin, goosebumps rising in all formations and a nauseating ache sat uncomfortably in his stomach. 

"Why?"

The salty wet tears slided down his face, climbing down his pours and moving swiftly off his jaw. The emotion rising in his body was enough to cause earthquakes, start a nuclear war, break all laws of manmade destruction and wipe everything out, from seam to seam. His words lodged in his throat, he yelled out into the world. 

A cry for help, a scream louder than anything Leo had ever heard, and it broke him. Leo's tears were hot and unsteady, the shaking palms swiping them away from his bruised face, bloody fingernails clawing at his arms and skin, a shrieking cry fell from his lips. 

"W-Why... Why, Leo! Why! Tell me!"

Each syllable that came from the other boys mouth left permanent scars in Leo's heart, his heart snapped at the scene; seeing a precious person cry because of you was enough to hurt Leo, but being the cause of all of his pain was unbearable. 

"Sena... my sweet Sena..."

Leo stepped forwards, he felt the sand sink under his metallic shoes, a way of pushing him behind, leaving him with nothing. 

"D-don't fuckin- stop it! I-I... I want answers, Leo-kun, why! Tell me! Don't I at least deserve that?"

Each and every word was true. Leo knew he should explain, he should give the explaination that could so easily fix it, something that could mend the situation, but he couldn't. Leo was a broken vessle, a mere shadow of a person he once was, although he kept fighting, the war had been won. 

"Yes... I know... Sena, I don't want it to be like this, I don't even understand what's goin' on..."

A sarcastic but low, mocking laugh erupted from the others mouth, he cackled with disgust and striked fear towards Leo. Cold jewelled eyes laid upon him, Leo tried to reach out with desperation filling his every need. 

"I can't do it anymore, y'know? My compositions have no worth if I have no inspiration because of unfavourable conditions... my weapon has been sought, many many times, from a "naked king" like myself. No matter what... I won't stop... but I won't slow you down anymore. I refuse to increase the burden, Sena."

Syllables fell from his lips, Leo held his arm in his hand and continued to step forward slowly. The heaviness of his body swayed him a little, but he sought to reach his friend. Leo desired the warmth the other boy always gave off, however too much movement will scare him away, much like everyone else who left him. 

"Your burdens are my burdens, idiot king! I made sure of that because you can't suffer alone, all this time I tried... I tried to protect you from that, from them, b-but I couldn't! Yet I'm still trying! I'd reach out my hand towards you to the end of the universe, you fucking idiot. Someone as infavourable as you couldn't last two seconds alone, and I don't want the blame when you get into an accident, alright?! So why... after all of this time why are you still pushing everyone away from you?"

Leo's heart began beating faster, striking like lightning and flying intensely in his chest, but the uncertainty in his head still battled forward. A whine fell from his cracked lips, the evergrowing need to reach out, and feel something real, Leo could hardly take it. 

"I-I know, Sena... but aren't I just as good as dead now? My unit... my Knights... everything has left, I don't even trust myself now that I can't write anything remotely good anymore. It's so frustrating, Sena! My head and heart tell me two seperate things! I-"

"What does your heart say, Leo-kun"

Leo hesitated, but firmly spoke loud and clear. 

"My heart is with you, Sena,"

Tears flowing from the two boys turned into fully fledged sobs and cries, the rough waters finally oversplling and breaking out onto the surface. Leo's position finally reached it's destination ー a mere centimeter away from Sena Izumi. 

"That, is why I can't bare to hurt you anymore. If I can't protect your dream, someone else will fill my place. I'll make sure of it."

The snapping of a heartstring could be heard. A chime among silence. 

"W-wait, no, Leo!"

As one boy moved backwards, the other reached forwards, only to grasp absolutely nothing. Cold air stretched across Sena's hand, as he stretched further forward, but within the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

The grey haired boy was consumed by the saltiness of his tears, an overflowing ocean falling continuously engraved his heart with the utterance of a single hushed voice.

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing i came up with


End file.
